


Learning through Love

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advice Giving, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Newlyweds!Klaine, as usual, burt and Carole being the best, domestic life, husbands!klaine, lots of em - Freeform, lots of post-wedding feels, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Two nights after Kurt and Blaine get married, they’re having dinner with Burt and Carole and get on the topic of marriage advice. The sincere advice and loving encouragement Burt and Carole give the new husbands along with the nostalgia of reminiscing creates a very beautiful and emotional evening for the newlyweds.Lots of fluff and emotions and some Burt and Carole giving the best advice.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724422
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	Learning through Love

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I know I promised a 5+1, but I was overwhelmed with the need to write this fic, so I didn’t hold back! The 5+1 is on its way!
> 
> Please enjoy more indulgent Burt and Carole and newlyweds Klaine. I’m slightly obsessed and very emotional.
> 
> Anyway, onto the fic!

“So, two full days as a married couple,” Burt smiles across the table at Kurt and Blaine as they eat dinner. “How does it feel?”

“It’s weird,” Blaine begins, swallowing a bite of food. “It’s very surreal and exciting, but still settled and grounding.”

“Mm, I agree,” Kurt hums, pointing his fork in his direction. “I’ve always said, I look at Blaine, and I’m home. But having a word that’s so official — god, like boyfriend or fiancé weren’t official enough — it’s so comforting.”

“We knew it was only a matter of time for you boys,” Carole comments. “But I still can’t believe you’re actually husbands. Wow. It seems like just yesterday you were too nervous to hold hands in front of us.”

Burt snorts. “I still remember the day when I walked into your room asking about some goddamn eggs and Blaine woke up, hungover, in your bed.”

“Oh god,” Blaine groans. “That was not my finest moment.”

“And then you proceeded to march into my shop and tell me I had to give my kid the sex talk just the next week!”

Blaine laughs. “Now that I stand by. Even if I was a little headstrong in the moment.”

“A little?” Burt teases, and Blaine rolls his eyes fondly.

“It was important!”

“He knew you meant well,” Carole adds, smiling. “Between you and me, I think he was just nervous you were trying to get into Kurt’s pants.”

“And now they’re married! A father’s intuition is always right,” Burt interjects, earning a laugh from the rest of the table.

“Oh, no, Blaine didn’t even think of me that way yet,” Kurt sighs. “I was still pathetically pining.”

“I came around eventually,” Blaine grins. “And I’m glad I finally did. Although I do wish we could’ve been dating for like four months before we actually did.”

“Well, you’ve got forever now,” Carole says. “And it may seem like a long time, but it’s so, so short.”

“Yeah, that’s what we’ve learned, through everything,” Burt agrees. “Don’t waste a second of your time together. You never know when it’s going to end in a way that’s out of your control.”

“This just turned into a marriage advice session,” Carole chuckles.

“Please, continue,” Kurt encourages. “Considering that we got married so spontaneously, we haven’t exactly had people knocking down our door to give us marriage advice. We want all we can get.”

“Okay, I’ve got some,” Burt replies. “It’s cliché, but true. Never go to bed angry. I promise, it is so much easier to forgive and talk it through right away than let it go. That just builds resentment.”

“You’re so right, honey,” Carole says. “And make sure you spend designated time together. Relationships are literally built on time.”

“You know, marriage isn’t 50/50,” Burt remarks. “Marriage is 100/100. You both have to be fully invested even in the toughest moments. Love isn’t a feeling — it’s a commitment.”

Kurt nods, reaching under the table to grab Blaine’s hand and give it a squeeze. Throughout their relationship, they’ve had their moments of solid strength as a couple and their moments of extreme weakness. During the short time they’ve been back together this time, both have tried to express to each other their new understanding of commitment — even before they got married.

“And while it’s important to be able to show your spouse all sides of you and not feel afraid to do so, don’t give your best to everyone else and then be so burnt out that you have nothing left to give to each other. Give each other your best first,” Carole adds. “Even though a strong marriage doesn’t have two strong people — it just has two imperfect people. You’re supposed to lift each other up when the other can’t do that themselves.”

“I think that is one thing we’ve done very well from the start,” Blaine says softly, rubbing gently over the back of Kurt’s hand with his thumb. “We’ve had our moments, but I never doubted your support.”

“Me either,” Kurt replies. “You know, that’s the thing about being different. Leaning on each other is second nature, and the supports are just stronger sometimes.”

“We can see that with you two,” Burt acknowledges. “You’re two of the strongest people I know.”

“But marriage isn’t always about the serious stuff,” Carole continues. “Laugh, and laugh a lot. Make each other laugh. Laugh together. Leave your inhibitions at the door and be sillier than you would ever be with anyone else. It’s so endearing.”

“Do things you love together. Have movie nights and go out to eat every now and again. Cuddle on the couch while eating junk food. Just don’t forget the fun that comes with marriage amidst all of the other things,” Burt states.

“Have lots of sex,” Carole says simply. “Seriously. It shouldn’t be the foundation of a relationship, but it’s nearly impossible to have a strong marriage without prioritizing that form of connection as well.”

“And remember, even though we’re telling you all of this, learn from other people and other couples, but don’t compare yourselves to them,” Burt tells them. “Only you two fully understand your marriage.”

“So, I know that’s a lot thrown at you,” Carole apologizes. “But that’s what we’ve learned throughout the years.”

Blaine sighs happily, looking over at Kurt with eyes filled to the brim with emotion. “I am so, so excited to do this all with you.”

“God, this is all making me emotional,” Kurt laughs wetly. “I am too. Beyond excited.”

“Well, now that we’ve said our piece, is there anything you two could teach us?” Carole remarks. “Just because we’ve been married longer doesn’t mean we can’t learn from you newlyweds.”

“Kurt, you’re going to have to take this one, and I’ll jump in,” Blaine grins, voice still thick with emotion. “Because all I really want to do is curl up into a ball on your lap and cry happy tears.”

Carole shares a knowing look with Burt before she smiles at him understandingly, standing from her seat. “Let’s put a pause on this and move to the living room, okay? More real estate for you to do whatever you need.”

Kurt moves to grab his and Blaine’s plates, but Burt stops him with a wave of his hand and a nod towards the living room. “Go. I’ll take care of it.”

True to his word, as soon as they make it to the couch and Kurt pulls his husband into his lap, Blaine can’t help but cling to him and cry softly into his chest, Kurt rocking him gently through it.

“You okay, honey?” He asks after a few moments, and Blaine nods, laughing a little.

“Yeah. You know when you’re so happy it feels like you’re floating, but you just have so much emotion inside that you can only cry it out?” Blaine questions, and Kurt nods. “I haven’t felt this generally happy in a long time, and my body is just very confused as to what to do with the feeling.”

“Hey, that’s okay,” Kurt murmurs. “I completely understand. As long as they’re happy tears.”

“Of course they are,” Blaine smiles. “Thank you for holding me. You make me feel safe.”

Kurt brushes a kiss to his forehead. “You make _me_ feel safe,” he echoes. “And you don’t ever have to thank me for holding you; it’s one of my favorite things to do.”

“You know, when you had your numerous growth spurts,” Blaine jokes, and Kurt rolls his eyes. “Each time, I’d just get more and more excited because I really liked to be the natural little spoon.”

“I do know this about you,” Kurt grins. “Although, everyone loves to be the little spoon every now and again.”

“True,” Blaine concedes. “And being the big spoon means I get to cuddle my incredibly strong, tall husband all night, so that’s a pretty sweet deal too.”

“I think my parents are giving us extra time alone,” Kurt murmurs amusedly. “It does not take this long to clear the table.”

Blaine chuckles. “I love them. Have you thought of an answer to Carole’s question?”

“I think we can teach them that there really is a deep, magnetic power in true love,” Kurt says thoughtfully. “Not that they ever doubted that, but look at us. We’ve been through so much together, but I know I never stopped loving you. Even in all the worst times, it was always thrumming under the surface, waiting until we found each other again.”

Blaine nods. “It’s a once in a lifetime kind of love, huh?”

“It definitely is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Blaine is just a reflection of me and how I feel writing these fics.
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support in reading, giving kudos, and commenting! 
> 
> As always, find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> And on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
